Robin's Echo
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: A one-sot about Karaoke birrthday madness. Happy birthday to canary788 and shadowtail43. Set in season one.


A/n: So as I was and still am depressed. I found this song (beautiful song) and I decided to write something about it. Yes its sad so don't be surprised. I'm having a series of headaches because of brightness, and I seem to be forgetting a few unimportant things like did I wear those yesterday? So yea. And if you support Rob X Batgirl you can read. Zatanna is here but merely as a friend.

Dedicated: canary788 and Shadowtail43; HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!

Song: Echo by Jason Walker

Disclaimer: No own. Not for profit.

Robin chuckled as his friends dragged him in the Karaoke Club. It was his fourteenth birthday, and M'Gann suggested Karaoke. The young bird could not deny her of her wishes, but had to think of a song. Artemis found a booth, and the blonde sat down, followed in by her boyfriend Wally. The red head kissed the blonde on the cheek and then Conner and Megan came next to them. On the other side of the booth was Robin, Batgirl, Zatanna, Kaldur and Rocket. A waitress came by and it soon turned into the entire place singing happy birthday to the bird. He never felt so humiliated in his life. With his cheeks red and hot, he thanked everybody and soon the Club returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could be when occupied by the greatest sidekicks known. Batgirl held Robin's hand and leaned to his side. Her lips nearly pressing on his lip.

"So, what's the birthday boy singing?" She asked in a whisper. Robin shrugged and drank a sip of his Sprite that just came to the table. The boy frowned, another year without his parents being with him. He sighed, but no tears came out because honestly he couldn't allow that to happen. The others watched him for a moment.

"Hey! Why don't we come up for something for him! But it must fit his personality!" Rocket said happily clutching her drink. The others nodded in approval.

"I always thought Circus by Brittany Spears worked on Robin," Superboy shrugged. The others did a 'meh' take before they sighed in thought.

"OH! How about you sing Beautiful Soul by-" Batgirl began before she was rudely interrupted by Robin who screamed no. Half the club turned to him in confusion. Batgirl giggled with delight.

"Hm? How about Robin sings White and Nerdy?" Wally said, earning looks of approval. Robin scrunched his face together in disgust. "What you have anything better?" Wally challenged. Robin frowned but marched up to the DJ. The DJ gave Robin a book with all the songs they had. He came all the way to E and then stopped, not even checking if White a Nerdy was available. He walked back up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear, the older man nodded and handed Robin the microphone. Robin came to the center and the Club clapped. The burning sensation came to his cheeks again but he ignored them. The soft piano in the back played and his team looked at him confused. The lad payed no attention, but stared straight. This song was more like him in his own thoughts. He opened his mouth and began the sad tune.

"Hello, hello Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound.  
Alone, alone I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now," Robin licked his lips and smiled at his friends.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name Like a fool at the top of my lungs.  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright But it's never enough," he felt tears trickle his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He started this and now he was going to finish it.

"Cause my echo, echo Is the only voice coming back My shadow, shadow Is the only friend that I have," Have was a long note and Robin's voice seemed perfect. He defiantly must have sang it before. Some of the audience was in tears and most of his team were. The girls were crying, Artemis trying to put up a brave face but failing. Wally had tears but the biggest just had sad looks on their faces.

"Listen, listen I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give.  
But it isn't, isn't.  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head," Robin sat on a stool that was in the corner of the dark stage. He smiled. 'This one is for me.' For him. This song was him.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name.  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs.  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright But it's never enough." Tears came out of his eyes and slid into view of the crowd. The crowd all crying even Conner and Kaldur who were shedding a few.

"Cause my echo, echo.  
Is the only voice coming back My shadow, shadow Is the only friend that I have." That why the boy hid in the dark. His friend was the dark because he's surrounded by it.

"I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and Get to see your face again." The last line reminded him of his parents. He really did want to see his mother, blue eyes and red haired girl and his father, buff man with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and Get to see your face again." After this he was going to visit his coma state uncle.

"But 'til then.  
Just my echo, my shadow You're my only friend and I'm-" he paused for a second just like the song.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name.  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs.  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,  
But it's never enough." Its not enough now. He gulped and new tears formed. He shook on stage and he thought he saw some people video taping. Of course later this would be on YouTube.

"Cause my echo, echo Oh my shadow, shadow." He looked behind him and saw nothing but dark. Shadow.

"Hello, hello

Anybody out there?" The beat stopped and no noise was heard. As Robin exited the stage he heard the biggest roar of cheers. He smiled and made his way back to the booth where his teary eyed friends were.

"Is that really how you feel, my friend?" Kaldur asked, being polite as always. Robin smiled a sad smile.

"I did, until I met you guys," a series of 'aww' was heard around the club. Because its just Robin's Echo.

/FIN/

A/n: Happy birthday! Read and review guys! 


End file.
